Enter: Yori Mazuka
by darkdragongirlleaf
Summary: Yori Mazuka was a ninja and she had one dream in life. She is put on Team 7 and a adveture is born. It is set as the storyline but with a little twist. Will Team 7 help her with her dream or will they betray her. Vote on Pairings here people.


**Enter: Yori Mazuka**

**Ok I decided to do a story on my favorite anime show. For what Yori Mazuka looks like, I will try and get a picture of what she looks like, but for now I will give you a rough image of what she looks like. I'm NOT a fan girl of any Naruto character in this story, I may have a few favorite characters but not enough to be a fan girl. Not to acute on the pairings so a vote is in place for this story. Enjoy the story and I will try to update ASAP, I'm still watching the episodes to it so cut me some slack. Also here is a brief description of Yori so you get what she's like.**

**Name: Yori Mazuka**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Around shoulder length and light brown**

**Eyes: Brown but they turn a shade darker when Sakuteki is activated.**

**Most common attack(s): Sakuteki eye, whip of light, and chakra force through (this attack is call this because Yori can forces chakra through an enemies body casing the enemy to have a black out).**

**Weapons: 2x bladed tonfas and basic ninja weapons.**

**Personality: Kind, quiet but knows how to stand up for herself, hates people who hurt people for fun and also hates people for treating others like dirt, protective of friends and family**

**Best at: ninjutsu, taijutsu, a little at weaponry, and medical work**

**Worst traits: stubborn **

**Hobbies: Art, training, reading, practicing medical work. **

**Chapter 1**

A young girl around the age of four walked down the streets of Konoha with her father and mother. They moved from there village in the fire nation because it was destroyed by ninja from the cloud village apparently. Her name was Yori (meaning reliable) Mazuka, her clan was good at medical uses and they had kekkei genkai ability called Sakuteki eye (meaning searching eye) dealing with the eyes and emotions of the user. It gave them the ability to find chakra in the area around them leading to the user (similar to the Hyuga clan but they don't see it in the body they see it in the air around them) and it would also see through genjutsu no matter how hard the enemy tried. It also allows the user to put there emotions into there chakra. The Sakuteki eye would turn the users pupil dark purple and make the user see black and white but they would see the chakra in color though.

Yori was a girl who loved people for who they were, she hated people who picked on others for fun. In all Yori was a kind and caring person who didn't like fighting but would if she had to. She had light brown hair that went down as far as underneath her shoulders, Yori's eye's were brown like her mothers.

After they arrived at there new house Yori's mother told her that she cold go and look around the town for a while she and her father unpacked things.

"Ok mommy" Yori said happily while running out the door.

Yori ran out the door and in to the streets to look around for a bit and get use to the village. Upon looking around she herd people calling someone a monster.

Her curiosity got the better of her and decided to see what was all the commotion. What Yori saw made her sad. A boy with spiky blond hair was being picked on by a few adults and chucking rocks at him.

Once the adults left she quietly walked over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. The boy jumped a little and looked up and saw that it wasn't the adults trying to hit him.

"It's ok the adults are gone now, and I'm not going to hurt you" Yori started in a kind way.

The boy looked at her like she grew an extra head or something and looked her up and down.

"Your...your not calling me a monster, why" he asked curiously.

"Why would I call you a monster, you don't look like one to me" Yori said confused.

"All the other villagers call me it" he said sadly.

Yori sat down next in front of him so she could talk to him.

"Well there big bullies to call you that" Yori said.

"Why aren't you like them" he asked.

"Well for one, I don't judge people before I know them, two is because I just don't have it in me to be mean to people" Yori replied truthfully.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way" Naruto said while standing.

"Well Naruto my name is Yori Mazuka, nice to meet you" Yori replied shaking his hand.

"Yori" Naruto started shyly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes Naruto what is it" Yori asked.

"Will you be my friend" Naruto continued.

"Sure I will be your friend" Yori replied with happiness in her voice.

8 years later

Yori walked into the academy dressed in a black sleeveless top with black Capri's and a small cape that went around her waist ( like Tifa Lockhart in the movie Final Fantasy VII), she wore kunai pouch on her left leg and another pouch on her hip that had Shuriken and Senbon needles in it. Also on her hips concealed by her cape was a pair of bladed tonfas (like Talim off of Soul Caliber). But she wore her head band around her neck loosely

She walked through the door and saw Naruto looking angry at the Uchiha guy that girl's went crazy over. Naruto was then pushed over by the girl called Sakura in her attempt to get Sasuke to look at her.

Yori went over and sat near a window in the back since all the seats were mostly taken.

She then noticed that Naruto got up on the desk and looked at the Sasuke guy straight in the eye. Yori was just about to look away when a boy in front of them nudged Naruto and they got caught in a somewhat looking kiss. They broke apart and looked like they ate poison, Yori was tying hard not to laugh out loud then a bunch of Sasuke fan girls came over to Naruto looking like they were going to kill him. Yori knew this was going to get ugly and watched as Sakura cracked her knuckles.

Sakura was just about to pound him and Yori picked up her pencil and threw it like a kunai so they wouldn't hurt Naruto. Yori threw it so it would only fly past them and give them a surprise though.

Sakura and the other girls looked in Yori's direction and noticed her giving them a evil look that would scare anyone.

The Sasuke guy looked towards her as well with a tiny smirk, and Naruto just looked at her with a grin. The girl's apparently backed off and Iruka same in to the room.

"Ok listen up, Your genin now to do missions, so we have decided to pair you up in groups of three, but since there are an odd number of you one group will be paired up into a group of four" he started.

"A four man squad eh, well I don't mind being paired up with Naruto, but I don't care who else I'm paired up with" Yori thought.

"I wouldn't mind being in a group with Sakura or Yori, but defiantly not Sasuke" Naruto raged in his mind.

"First team, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka as team 8" Iruka started.

"Next is team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi" Iruka continued.

The girl called Ino looked like she was about to throw a tantrum any moment.

"Next, team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Yori Mazuka" Iruka said making Naruto happy and the other two look confused.

Yori looked happy now that her and Naruto were in the same team but wasn't sure about the other two.

After about a half an hour there sensei still had not arrived yet and Yori was getting bored. She watched Naruto from the back room put a chalk board eraser in the door as a prank.

After about a minute a man with grayish silver hair walked in the door unaware of the eraser in the door that plopped on him. He picked it up and said something that she couldn't quite hear but she knew it was a insult and then he motioned for them to come with him to the roof of the building.

"So, since your my group of students, why don't we get to know each other better" he said with a bid of boredom in his voice.

"Why don't you go first so we can see what its like" Naruto said confused.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like and hate... I don't feel like telling you, dreams for the future... I never really thought of it, as for hobbies... I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi started.

Yori cocked her head to the side and looked at the man they were going to be calling sensei.

"Ok, you on the right, you start" he said motioning toward Naruto.

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup, but what I really like is the ramen Iruka gives me at Itchiraku ramen noodle shop, but I hate the three minuet wait when you poor the water, my hobbies are trying different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest hokage then the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody" Naruto said making Yori smile.

"Wow Naruto has changed since I last knew him" Yori thought happily.

Yori ignored the statement Sakura made because she knew what she was getting to. Then finally the Sasuke guy was next to say something about himself.

Yori only herd the part where he was going to kill a specific someone making Yori think one thing.

"Great I got a future murderer on my team" Yori said in her head.

"Ok, now you the cute girl behind Naruto" Kakashi said tiring to get the girl to pay attention.

"Well my name is Yori Mazuka, I like art and training with friends and family, I hate people who treat others like trash and disrespect people, my hobbies are drawing, and helping around in anyway, my dream is to be as kind and powerful as my older sister once was" Yori said in a bored tone but when she said the last part her voice changed into determination.

"Good now that we are all acquainted there will be a exam tomorrow at 6:00am, and don't eat breakfast, unless you plan on throwing up" Kakashi said as he disappeared.

"Ok so will all meet each other there, right Sasuke" Sakura started while looking happily at Sasuke.

Yori sighed and gave a final look at her now new team mates.

"Well see you later Naruto I'm off to train" she said as she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Next morning at 6:00

The first thing Yori did when she woke up was did her morning exercise and made sure she had all of her things ready for today's exam.

After a few minutes she made sure she packed a extra lunch for Naruto, then she heard her mother call her.

"Yori, someone is at the door for you" she said from the kitchen.

"K, be down in a sec" Yori replied while wondering who would be at her house. Certainly it wouldn't be Naruto, and the other's didn't know were she lived.

When she went down the stairs she looked and saw Sasuke standing looking plainly at her.

"What, how the hell did he know were I live" She thought puzzled.

"Um... would you like to walk to... the exam together" He said like he was proposing or something.

"Uh...sure" Yori replied shocked. For one hat she heard from the rumors was that this guy didn't like to hang with girls let alone walk with them.

When she walked down the road she still had a thought on her mind that kept lingering.

"Uh... Sasuke why did you want to walk me to the exam, and how did you know where I live" Yori asked suspiciously.

"Since I was going the same way to the exam the way you lived, I thought maybe I would go and get you" Sasuke replied in a gruff voice.

"Oh...thanks I guess" Yori said lowly.

As they approached the field they were going to do the exam in Yori noticed Naruto and ran up to him.

"Hey Naruto" Yori said in a cheery voice that surprised Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh, good morning Yori" Naruto replied with a yawn.

"Hey, I also made lunch for you to" Yori said handing him the thermos.

"Is this the ramen you made for me when I was sick" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yep, it's my specialty" Yori answered happily.

Naruto's eyes lit up in an instant and put the thermos in his bag. Yori smiled knowing Naruto liked her chicken and rice ramen when she made some, she always made it when he was sick or trained allot.

After about a half an hour later Kakashi still didn't show up yet. Yori decided she would eat a granola bar for now, at least it was small and she wouldn't throw up if she ate something light.

"Yori you herd what the sensei said, your not suppose to eat or you will throw up" Sakura said more like shouted at her. Sakura was still glairing at her for walking with Sasuke earlier.

"Well if you think about it, technically I'm not eating, it's more like a snack that's not as big as breakfast" Yori stated plainly.

"She dose have a point though" Sasuke started still emotionless.

"Ok... well, hey Yori you said you wanted to be like your sister, what was she like" Sakura asked changing the subject.

Naruto knew Yori didn't like talking about her sister that much, but was surprised when she smiled and turned to Sakura.

"Well yea, I guess I could tell you, anyway she was a ANBU and friendly, she loved kids, and she would never intently kill someone just hurt them so they wouldn't move" Yori said.

Just after she said that there sensei appeared and there was a yells from Naruto and Sakura for him being late.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path and I hade to take the long way" he started.

Sakura and Naruto weren't buying it one bit, Yori looked like she could care less as goes for Sasuke as well.

"Well, let's get started then, Here we go it's set for noon" Kakashi said pushing a clock while taking out three bells (I know it's 2 bells but since there is 4 of them we need it to be 3 bells ok).

"Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it" he continued while shaking the bells in one hand.

"So now I get it, it's a team assignment" Yori thought while paying attention.

"If you can't get them by noon you will be tied to those posts and you will watch as I eat my lunch in front of you" Kakashi said motioning towards four posts.

"So that's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast, he wanted to make it harder on us, I feel sorry for the others now" Yori thought with a sweat drop.

"Wait, there's four of us and only three bells why is that" Sakura said looking confused.

"Well now at least one of you will be tied and be eliminated and for failing to complete the mission, and that one goes back to the academy" Kakashi said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"But then again all four of you can flunk out as well, and you can use any weapon including shuriken, if you aren't prepared to kill me the you won't be able to take the bells" Kakashi stated.

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei" Sakura started with a look of worry.

"Especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser" Naruto laughed mocking Kakashi.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest inks, they are also called losers, when I say start you can begin" Kakashi said ignoring the now angry Naruto.

Just after Kakashi had said that Naruto quickly took out a Kunai knife and went after him, but as Naruto got closer Kakashi just caught his hand and made it so not Naruto's weapon was placed at his head. Yori's eye's narrowed knowing what she was up against now.

"Don't be in such a rush, I didn't even say start yet" Kakashi warned then letting Naruto go.

"He's fast so I have to be extremely careful, not only that but I need the others help if I'm going to get the three bells from him" Yori thought cautiously.

"But you came at me with the full intention of killing me, so how can I say this...I'm actually starting to like you guys" Kakashi said amused, even though they couldn't see it because of his face being hidden behind the mask.

"Ok... get ready...and start" he said finally making Yori and the others go.

Yori did a few hand signs and did a transportation jutsu to go into hiding. Once she was hidden she did a few shadow clones (Naruto taught Yori how to do it when they were little) so Kakashi would be looking for the real her for a while.

She watched as Naruto faced him one on one, and as Naruto went to pound Kakashi again. As Naruto came near him again Kakashi reached into his pouch and looked like he was going to throw something and Naruto backed off. When Kakashi went to pull out his hand he brought out a orange book called make out paradise. Yori saw this and fell over and sighed knowing this was an odd thing to be doing in this type of situation.

"YOU HAVE got to be joking, our sensei is wearied reading while fighting, especially with THAT book" Yori screamed in her mind.

She watched as Naruto went at him again this time giving a kick or a punch, but Naruto didn't see when Kakashi got behind him and made the sign of the tiger. Yori got ready to throw a Senbon at Kakashi if things got ugly. Then Kakashi readied himself to attack and said something called thousand years of death and poked Naruto in the but and sent him flying.

Yori saw Naruto fly right into the pond and thought of an idea to get the bells knowing Naruto was going to use a shadow clone jutsu.

Once she was in the water she saw Naruto first throw a few shuriken at Kakashi and then used the shadow clone jutsu.  
"Ok it's time for me to put my plan into action" Yori thought and did a few hand signs and transformed into a Naruto clone.

Once the clones started swimming to shore so did she and jumped out of the water like the clones did. When Yori came out of the water and ran at Kakashi she saw a clone take him from behind, and she moved so she could easily take the bells and do a replacement jutsu so Kakashi wouldn't realize that they were gone. When Kakashi got out of the situation and Naruto punched one of his clones instead and they all began to fight, and when just as Naruto went to undo the clones Yori did another teleport jutsu and got out before the smoke cleared.

Yori sighed knowing now all she had to do was wait until the clock reached noon and there, all she had to do now was watch and not get caught. Before doing so she put the bells in her weapon pouch so Kakashi wouldn't know. She continued to watch as Naruto took the bait for a trap and got hanged by the feet and Kakashi picked up the bells, but what she saw next almost made her choke. Sasuke was taking advantage of him when he let his guard down and Kakashi got hailed by shuriken.

"Ok that just looked real" Yori said to herself making sure to be quiet as well. Then she noticed that it seemed to fast and that a log replaced it were he use to be. Then when she realized it was a replacement she mentally kicked herself for losing her guard easily.

When she thought Kakashi was gone to look for Sasuke she decided to go and try and see what was going on, and also sent a Senbon needle to let Naruto down first. When Yori came to a clearing she saw Sasuke get pulled down by Kakashi under the dirt. Yori quickly got down so Kakashi wouldn't see her as he pulled Sasuke under and she listened in.

"Right under your feet, earth style head hunter jutsu, and that was ninjutsu the third ninja battle skill" Kakashi started.

"Earth style head hunter jutsu eh, I will have to read more on that one because it may come in handy later" Yori thought happily.

Yori thought she should wait a few minutes before she should help Sasuke out of this mess.

After about five minutes she was going to come out then herd rustling in the bushes and got on alert. When she saw it was Sakura she relaxed a little and watched as she fainted from seeing Sasuke looking like he didn't have a body making Yori chuckle.

Yori slowly came out from the brush and walked over to Sakura and checked to see if she was alright, then she looked at Sasuke.

"Need a hand" she asked plainly knowing he would refuse.

Sasuke looked away before he made a noise similar to a yes, she chuckled and started digging. After about a few minutes of digging she helped him out and Yori went back over to Sakura and picked a herb from out of her pouch and waved it in front of her nose.

"Here keep waving it in front of her and she will wake up in no time" Yori said handing Sasuke the herb and started walking away.

"Where you going" He asked bluntly.

"Oh god, I can let him know I already have the bells, or Kakashi will know I have them" Yori thought.

"I'm going to see if I can get a bell, I almost had one, but it turned out to be a clone" Yori said as a lie.

Just as she ran off she found a place in a tree in front of the logs then the bell went off and Yori came down from the tree and sat down next to Naruto. Just as the others came into the clearing she totally forgot about the bells she had. Just then all four of there stomachs growled with the need for food in them.

"Looks like I'm sending you four back to the academy now, sins none of you got the bells" Kakashi said as he came out of the trees.

"But I will give you one last chance to take these bell from me" Kakashi continued.

Then Yori just remembered that she still had the bells and decided to pull them out now.

"Um... sensei I don't think we have to now" Yori said plainly and brought out the bells.

They all looked at her with eyes as big as the could go when she brought out the bells.

"What...but how" Kakashi said looking at the bells that were on his side.

The bells Kakashi had turned into leafs with a poof and Yori showed them the bells by jingling the bells.

"Well how I got them was quite easy, when Naruto got in the water I quickly got in and when Naruto used the shadow clones I transformed into one of the clones and did what they did and got the bells" Yori said smiling happily.

"Well it seems I was wrong I guess you all pass now" Kakashi said.

"She May be a kid but a smart kid though" Kakashi thought while looking at Yori.

"Well lets go home now" Kakashi said finally to them as the three of them minus Naruto.

"HEY, DON'T JUST WALK AWAY, YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE ME" Naruto yelled.

End Chapter

WOW long chapter written well I will try to get to get the next chapter written down. But first the dreaded question...(Hides behind all the Naruto characters and brings out a microphone) I REALLY NEED YOU TO VOTE ON THE PAIRINGS.

Ok now that I got that over with. I need votes or I won't be able to continue this story and each means a twist in the story ok, and PLEASE NO FAN GIRL ATTACKS. Also I may not do a Naruto x Yori pairing, instead I MAY just make is as a brother and sister type relation ship but still you can vote because I only thought of that. And Kakashi just treats her as a daughter way and I'm not doing a pairing on that.

Here are the candidates for this pairing vote (And don't kill me on some of them, I am only making a suggestion). Also I only picked the ones that would go great with Yori in this story

Naruto x Yori

Sasuke x Yori (Me: hiding from fan girls)

Neji x Yori

Gaara x Yori

Deidara x Yori (there is a specific reason as to this pairing, and Deidara only shows up in the Shippuden episodes as a 18, and Yori is in- Oops I said something that could spoil the story)

Tobi x Yori (the same reason as Deidara)

Ok tell me what you want the pairings to be and I WILL NOT DO A OROCHIMARU PARING, you know how grosses that is I mean the guy is 50 and Yori is 12. Also there is A reason why I have akatsuki members as a pairing... but you will have to find out in future chapters.


End file.
